Expect the un expected
by Autumn -Sakume
Summary: When Gaara hasn't been opening up to his girlfriend and they get into an argument, can her friend help her see the light before it's too late? oc warning.


EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK?" Sakume shouted.

"I'm not, it's you, you're the one yelling." Gaara crossed his arms.

"YOU JUST HAVE TO TURN EVERYTHING I SAY AGIANST ME DON'T YOU, YOU DON'T APPROVE OF ANYTHING I DO, YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN TO ME, YOU JUST DON'T CARE!" She shouted back and slammed the front door behind her. Gaara shook his head as he went up into her room. He picked up a picture of them. They had been together for a year, and Gaara was still adjusting to having her in his life, he knew that he hadn't opened up as much as he should, he wanted to but couldn't he just didn't know what to do.

Mean while ~ at MoMo's house

Sakume walked in Mo's door without knocking. MoMo was one of her best friends , they were like sisters, to Sakume it was like a second home.

"Hey Ume." Mo greeted.

Sakume huffed and grabbed a glass of water.

"What happened?" Mo raised an eyebrow.

"It's Gaara." She replied.

"Again, what did he do?" Mo asked.

"He just doesn't understand anything, he just wants to be in control, he just doesn't care what I want. I'm even starting to doubt whether he even cares about me." Sakume slammed her fist on the table.

"Calm down, remember you are his first girlfriend, he has never opened up before , remember that he might not know how to express his feeling towards you , heck he might not even know exactly what he is feeling never mind saying it to you."

"You're right but I just feel so...alone."

"Imagine how he feels." Mo suggested.

Sakume's face flashed with guilt. She put her glass down. "I'll be back." She walked out the door.

The purple haired ninja shook her head as she got up to close the door behind her friend.

Time skip ~ Sakume returned home

She walked in the door to find Gaara sitting on her couch.

"Hey." She shut the door and walked over to him. He got up and hugged her tightly, he broke apart from their embrace. "I'm returning to Suna."

"What… when?"

"Now." He replied

"Why?" She looked confused.

"Because it's obvious, that you're not happy with me. So since I want the best for you I am leaving and you can just get on with your life." Gaara was trying to keep his face blank so she wouldn't feel guilty.

"But I don't…" she was cut off.

"Goodbye Sakume." He disappeared in his sand.

She ran outside, realizing what just happened she ran as fast as she could to Mo's house. With her chakra pumping in her legs she ran down the street and entered her friend's house.

"Hey is everything ok with Gaara now?" Mo asked not realizing what was about to happen. Sakume broke down in tears.

"What did I say? What happened?"

"Gaara left." Sakume sobbed.

"Don't cry he will be back right?"

Sakume shook her head. "He left me." She replied.

"What? Why?"

"He said that I wasn't happy with him and I should get on with my life." She continued to cry.

"So you just going to let him go, don't you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Then go find him."

Time skip ~ Sakume arrived at Suna

: KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK :

"Come in." A voice responded.

She stepped in. "Kankuro? Why are you here, Where is Gaara?"

"He went out."

"Oh." Her face fell in disappointment.

"Thank you." She went to leave but Kankuro grabbed her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing why would you even ask there is obviously nothing wrong with me." She pretended to smile.

"You have been crying a see it in your eyes, you never cry, I'll go find Gaara." He turned to the door.

"No!" She practically shouted at him.

"Why I think Gaara should know about what's bothering you too if it's making you this upset."

"…Gaara left me." She started crying.

"What?" Kankuro pulled her into a hug. "What happened?"

"He told me to get on with my life because it was obvious that I wasn't happy with him anymore." She dropped her head in his chest.

"That's crazy."

"It's all my fault I was yelling at him because he was always disagreeing with me. I thought that he didn't really care, he just wanted to be in control. I forgot about what he has been through, I forgot that he might not know how to express his feelings. It's all my fault Kankuro." She was full out crying. Just then Gaara walked in. He looked at the two, he stood there with a blank expression on his face, she looked at him.

"Gaara."She broke apart from Kankuro and started towards him.

He turned around and walked away.

"Gaara!" She called out but he kept walking. She ran after him.

"Gaara wait."

She ran faster, finally catching up with him she placed herself in front of him.

"What do you want?" He didn't make eye contact.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I thought it would be better for you, and it obviously is." He started to walk around her. She turned and hugged him from behind.

"Gaara, please."

"What." His voice was harsh and cold.

"Why, why do you criticize everything I do why do you purposely disagree with me, why don't you support me?"

"You don't include me in any of these decisions you make, you talk to everyone else. you even talk to my brother, where does that leave me in your life, what can you talk to me about?"

"I'm sorry Gaara, I didn't think of it like that. I'm just trying to be a better person." Her grip loosened as he broke free, he turned to face her.

"That is exactly what I'm afraid of, this new person you're becoming… what if the new you doesn't want me?"

Sakume just stood there in shock. "I'm trying to be a better person because you deserve it. Gaara, I love you."

His eyes widened.

She walked closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. He placed his hind on hers.

"And I'll always love you. You can't leave me." Tears streamed down her face. Gaara's shield broke. His expression was overwhelmed with hurt. He raised his other hand and wiped the tears flowing from her eyes. momo is not included.

"I love you so much Sakume." He wrapped his arms around her as her hand that had previously been on his cheek fell onto his chest along with her other hand as she cuddled in Gaara's embrace. She looked up at him with tear glazed eyes, their lips met with every second lasting what seemed minutes. Their hold ended and Gaara stared into Sakume's eyes "I'm so sorry, I thought I would never be the guy you deserve I didn't know how to show affection. It's all thanks to you,, you taught me how to love." Next thing she knew he was down on one knee with a diamond ring in hand.

She was speechless "But you…" She trailed off.

"I love you more than anyone ever could, I know sometimes I can't express how I feel, but I want you to always know how I feel without me telling you, if you marry me, I warn you, you have to expect the unexpected, but I will always protect you and be there for you, can you live with that? Can you live with me…"

A tear escaped her eye, but this time it was a tear of joy.

"…Sakume Zukeero will you marry me?"

"Yes, Yes I will!" She exclaimed. He got up of his knee and brought her into his arms. She could hear his heart beat. It was perfect.


End file.
